


Halloween Special Fanfiction- Your Existence Glowed in My Heart

by Yukkie



Category: Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon), 魔道祖師
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Demons, Elf, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fanfiction, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Heartwarming, M/M, Magic, Spoilers, Spooky, Touching, Werewolf, Witches, cultivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukkie/pseuds/Yukkie
Summary: Hello, it's Yukkie! We meet again, babe <3Today I'm bringing new fanfiction. It's special for Halloween's day ^_^Mostly everyone knew me from an MDZS Blogger. You can find me in @Sak_KieTS in Twitter~This Fanfiction include some new character from @AlasseTasartir for Twitter >///<This story will be in Halloween's occasion also contains almost all story from the original that changed became Halloween version. Let me explain the characters:o Wei Wuxian [As Elf] [Yiling Patriarch became Dark Priest] [Golden Core became Dark Core]o Lan Wangji [As Half Demon - Half Zombie] [Hanguang-Jun became General of Moonlight]o Jiang Cheng [As Vampire] [Sandu-Shengshou became Purple Thunder] [Only using Zidian]o Lan Xichen [As Demon] [Zewu-Jun became General of Golden Weeds]o Jin Guangyao [As Witch] [LianFang-Zun became General of Grey Shadow]o Nie Mingjue [As Werewolf] [Chifeng-Zun became General of Red Scarlet]o Nie Huaisang [As Werewolf] [Timid]o Lan Qiren [As Demon]o Jiang Fengmian [As Vampire]o Lan Xin [As Half Demon - Half Elf]o Wei An [As Half Demon - Half Elf]o Lan Sizhui [As Demon] [Real Identity as Half Demon and Half Archdemon]o Lan Jingyi [As Demon]o Jin Ling [As Vampire]o Mo Xuanyu [As Elf]o Wen Ning [As Archdemon]





	Halloween Special Fanfiction- Your Existence Glowed in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's Yukkie! We meet again, babe <3  
> Today I'm bringing new fanfiction. It's special for Halloween's day ^_^  
> Mostly everyone knew me from an MDZS Blogger. You can find me in @Sak_KieTS in Twitter~  
> This Fanfiction include some new character from @AlasseTasartir for Twitter >///<  
> This story will be in Halloween's occasion also contains almost all story from the original that changed became Halloween version. Let me explain the characters:
> 
> o Wei Wuxian [As Elf] [Yiling Patriarch became Dark Priest] [Golden Core became Dark Core]  
> o Lan Wangji [As Half Demon - Half Zombie] [Hanguang-Jun became General of Moonlight]  
> o Jiang Cheng [As Vampire] [Sandu-Shengshou became Purple Thunder] [Only using Zidian]  
> o Lan Xichen [As Demon] [Zewu-Jun became General of Golden Weeds]  
> o Jin Guangyao [As Witch] [LianFang-Zun became General of Grey Shadow]  
> o Nie Mingjue [As Werewolf] [Chifeng-Zun became General of Red Scarlet]  
> o Nie Huaisang [As Werewolf] [Timid]  
> o Lan Qiren [As Demon]  
> o Jiang Fengmian [As Vampire]  
> o Lan Xin [As Half Demon - Half Elf]  
> o Wei An [As Half Demon - Half Elf]  
> o Lan Sizhui [As Demon] [Real Identity as Half Demon and Half Archdemon]  
> o Lan Jingyi [As Demon]  
> o Jin Ling [As Vampire]  
> o Mo Xuanyu [As Elf]  
> o Wen Ning [As Archdemon]

* * *

 In past, there's caste between the lowest and the highest in Demon's world. The highest one is Demon and the lowest one was the Zombie. But, the purest and rare is an elf. And that elf named as Wei Wuxian. He lost both his parent in an accident and being stray around a town. One day, the previous Vampire Lord, Jiang Fengmian coincidently stroll around that town and saw that small stray elf and adopted him as his eldest disciple. The son of Jiang Fengmian, Jiang Cheng love to raised small Cerberus and Wei Wuxian scared of them. Jiang Fengmian chased off those Cerberus and that action made Jiang Cheng hated Wei Wuxian at first. But who know that after a few months, they started to get along as brothers.

  And a few years have passed, Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng transferred to Demon's school as foreigner student. One night, the elf met a unique demon. Not particularly was a demon yet its half zombie and half demon! At that time, that half-demon caught red handed of Wei Wuxian at the roof. Wei Wuxian brings two jars of the most famous wine on Lan's Demon's town, Emperor's Smile. Wei Wuxian's face became pale and took both Emperor's Smile and thinks to bribe that half-demon with a jar of Emperor's Smile, yet got refused and they started to battled and those Emperor's Smile was broke while fighting.

  Finally, the most important and big day is coming! it's the first day at Lan's Demon's School. Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng are heading to the school, at the same time they met a timid werewolf. His name is Nie Huaisang. He's known as the weakest in the class, always lazy doing studies and cultivation. They head to their class, Wei Wuxian suddenly stunned after seeing that someone who is known as most cold-hearted and quiet student, Lan Wangji. He's also famous disciple in Lan's Demon's School, he also being taken care by the elder of Lan's Demon's sect, Lan Qiren. But unfortunately, Lan Wangji was born as a half demon and half zombie. The lowest caste. He's completely different from Wei Wuxian itself. During the school days, Wei Wuxian always teasing him, something like stealing his clothes, forehead ribbon, and throw him porn animated book. Till the end, they don't get along at all and became enemy after the period of time at school.

  For a few months, A big war happened in Vampire's clan after the attack to Lan's Demon's Sect. That war causes the death of Vampire's lord and his wife during protecting their son, Jiang Cheng. The news of both his parent cause Jiang Cheng a big shock. The most shocking is he lost his dark ore to Archdemon's sect who started the war at that time. Wei Wuxian worried about him and decided to sacrifice his core to him without thinks what will happen to him and sent Jiang Cheng to a mountain and gone in action.

  After a few months, Lan's Demon's Sect found the Vampire's Sect only son, Jiang Cheng. They invited all sect from all demon's race to plan a war to take down Archdemon's Sect. and this plan has been discussed for a few years and finally, the big war was started. That war causes a big loss to Archdemon's Sect. Yet happen in one place that guarded by Lan Wangji and Jiang Cheng's lost. Nearly took their life.

  At the same time, Wei Wuxian appeared as the first dark priest who learned the darkest spells. He controlled numerous of Archdemon's body. He walked a heretic path that all people detest to the hell. In the end, he still died while in Dark's grave siege. Being taken down by four big demon's sect. After the problem happened with Jiang's Vampire's Sect. And that problem is he became madness and inadvertence killed his sworn sister and her husband.

  Who knows? sixteen years had passed since then...

* * *

   Mysteriously, Wei Wuxian awakes from long sleep and he noticed something weird and picked up a mirror. He looks at himself and shocked.

  Wei Wuxian stunned,  _"T-T-This... my... face..."_

  He looks around and noticed a ritual array at the floor. It's "Evil Spirits summoning" Array! Wei Wuxian was being called to revenge for the sacrificer wants to. But, if the evil spirit which is called doesn't do what he wants to, his soul will be scattered and never returning to earth. After thinks about it for a while. He walks to outside and found a black donkey. He took the reins and sit at that donkey's back. Yet the donkey doesn't even care him and continued eating his foods. And then, Wei Wuxian saw an apple in the floor and lured that donkey and head to the village.

  He made a ruckus around the village and head straight to his sacrificer's house. It's Mo's Sect Hall. When he arrived, he suddenly being chased around by some guards in the outside. He noticed the door and runs to inside, he was nearly tripped and later he was saved by some young demon. After a long war between Wei Wuxian with the sacrificer's cousin, finally, they separated. But the cousin doesn't feel good at all after being framed like that. Finally, the night had come. But who knows, something big may happen.

 Who thought that the one who has been disturbed the villagers was a Fierce Zombie's Corpse's hand. This hand was fierce and strong. Those two teen's demon was utterly defeated. Wei Wuxian can't bear to see them like that again and used his darkest spells on the corpse of Mo's Sect Leader and his son who died caused by the hand. Made them awake and let them fight with the hand. Yet still can't be managed to defeat it, suddenly it started to attack those two demons and nearly got them died. Someone came rescued them. Wei Wuxian's eyes widened. Who would thought that 'someone' would be who he is known for a long time? It's Lan Wangji! sixteen years have passed, a sudden reunion between them made Wei Wuxian's quite tense. But he's also relieved, that Lan Wangji doesn't recognize him and also given a regard of thanks for saved his two disciples.

  And then, Wei Wuxian decided to started his adventure to a mountain which has a rumour there's a god's statue that granted a fortune or any wish. Wei Wuxian hides his identity yet in the end, he still got found out. And that person was the most familiar with. It's Lan Wangji again. But he also found out be his who once brothers but became enemy, Jiang Cheng. This awkward situation made Wei Wuxian's dulled. Who would thought that small vampire he met just not long ago would be his sworn sister's son? That truth made he shivered. He suddenly remembered the death of his sworn sister and his husband. But, this already happened... He already can't turn back his past.

* * *

  Later, Wei Wuxian being taking back to Lan's Demon's Sect by Lan Wangji to prevented Jiang Cheng locked him in Jiang's Vampire's Sect. After the reunion, they have been made many adventures. Wei Wuxian still likes his past. Always teased Lan Wangji. Yet he doesn't know that his identity doesn't hide for a long time, it was found out by anyone in the cultivation's world. The back of The Dark Priest, Wei Wuxian has back to this world! This rumours made everyone became panic. The most shockest thing is, Lan Wangji became traitor to Lan's Demon's Sect and all sect from demon's sect in a reason for protecting Wei Wuxian from all of them. Wei Wuxian was quite guilty on this action. He shouldn't burden Lan Wangji. Yet it's Lan Wangji himself choose to. Before the rumour of Dark Priest's returned, They are going to Jin's Witch's Sect. At that time Wei Wuxian used spells and became a paper man. He was incidentally sawing Jin Guangyao, the sect leader went to a hidden room, and he followed him. He was shocked when he went there. There's Nie Mingjue, the previous Werewolf's Sect leader! He used again a spells to see Nie Mingjue's memories and saw the truth behind his death. It's Jin Guanyao itself killed him. He rushed to Lan Wangji's side and told about it to him. But, who would know this Jin Guang Yao was smart and quickly moved this head to other place and Jin Guangyao turned the topic became the identity of Wei Wuxian, and made his existence discovered. Those cultivators started to chase Wei Wuxian. And in the roof, Wei Wuxian saw Lan Wangji. 

  Wei Wuxian,  _"Do you really... wants to help me?"_

  Lan Wangji,  _"En."_

  Wei Wuxian,  _"Even throw your reputation? Your reputation will be tainted after this."_

  Lan Wangji holds Wei Wuxian,  _"En."_

  Suddenly Jin Ling came to roof. Jin Ling was Jiang Cheng's nephew. Also, Wei Wuxian's sworn sister's son. His face was pale and asked,  _"A-Are you really Wei Ying?"_

  Wei Wuxian gritted his teeth, _"Yes. I am."_

  And then Lan Wangji holds Wei Wuxian who became tense, run away from Jin's Sect. Wei Wuxian's face doesn't look very well at all. The  _'Wei Ying'_ who already killed Jin Ling's both parent was found out by Jin Ling itself. That must be hurt he a lot. Who would think all this time that person always saved him from dangerous was his parent's killer, Wei Wuxian? Wei Wuxian has been blamed himself for the death of both his parents. He can't think of seeing Jin Ling's again or the next time, they will be enemy just like his uncle, Jiang Cheng. The only one would along his side now only Lan Wangji alone.

  Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji reached a safe zone and took a rest. Wei Wuxian's leg was being hit by Jiang Cheng's weapon, Zidian. Lan Wangji treated his leg. 

  Wei Wuxian looked at him,  _"Hey, Lan Zhan... It felt like I was once piggy-back you in past..."_

  Lan Wangji, _"You do."_

Wei Wuxian laughed and Lan Wangji only stared at him quietly, they planned to explain more detailed to Lan Wangji's brother, Lan Xichen and they sneak to Lan's Demon's Sect. They reached and told all that Wei Wuxian saw. Yet Lan Xichen doesn't seem to believe all of this and told his younger brother and Wei Wuxian to investigated it more detailed with shreds of evidence. Finally, all evidence gathered and Jin Guangyao was being wanted by all cultivator. But the shocker is the end of life Jin Guangyao was killed by his own sworn brother, Lan Xichen. And this rumours spread to Demon's world. This fact has been cause Lan Xichen big shocked for quite long time and keeps mourn on the death of his Sworn brother. One day, Jiang Cheng visited him and encourage him.

  Jiang Cheng, _"Lan's Sect leader, the one who has died will never come back again."_

  Lan Xichen quite startled,  _"Yeah..."_

  Jiang Cheng,  _"But you still have your family. Please don't forget your own family."_

  To have heard what was said, Lan Xichen felt that what he said is right and relieved for being time. Finally, for few days passed, Lan Xichen's seemed better than the last time. Until then, he still remembered the word that Jiang Cheng said to him. Jiang Cheng also visited him for sometimes. In this short period of the meeting, Lan Xichen started to in love with Jiang Cheng. That rumour spread to WangXian's pair, and Lan Wangji completely rejects this fact and keep prevent their meeting. Yet, Wei Wuxian keeps teasing Jiang Cheng on this.

  Wei Wuxian smirked, _"If you don't want to stay single forever, you better with our brother-in-law~"_

  Jiang Cheng snapped,  _"What?!"_

  Lan Xichen is looking at him at behind and his beside was Lan Wangji, who keep glared at him. This situation made Jiang Cheng lowered his head. He also knows himself has been interested in Lan Xichen. Until one night, Lan Xichen is working at his room. Jiang Cheng came visited him at his room. They went to the backyard and sits there. Lan Xichen went to pour tea. Jiang Cheng sits alone for a while. When Lan Xichen suddenly appeared at his behind him, his face became redder. Lan Xichen was startled when looking at his face. And sit down at his side.

  Lan Xichen,  _"Do Jiang's Sect Lord has anything to discuss with me that need to meets in a night?"_

  Jiang Cheng's face still red and suddenly held up a finger of Lan Xichen,  _"D-D-Do you have an objection in this noon's topic?"_

  Lan Xichen's eyes widened and glanced at Jiang Cheng,  _"Do... you mean "Be with me" one?"_

  Jiang Cheng still avoids his eyes, _"Y-Yes..."_

  Lan Xichen sighed,  _"You don't have to put in your heart..."_

  Jiang Cheng's eyes flashed,  _"B-But... I..."_

  Lan Xichen,  _"If you don't want to, I won't force you."_

  A tear ran down his cheeks, this tear made Lan Xichen stunned,  _"I-It's doesn't force me... A-Actually... I... Also... A-A-Agree... on it..."_

  Lan Xichen hugged his back, _"Are you really fine with it?"_

Jiang Cheng finally turns back to look at him, his eyes flooded with tears. The last time, Jiang Cheng also crying when he found out the truth of Wei Wuxian's losing his dark core. That cry almost shocked all person that at his side. Included Wei Wuxian. But this time, his tears were for Lan Xichen. Jiang Cheng already in love with Lan Xichen, and Lan Xichen also in love with him while their meeting after the death of Jin Guangyao. They loved each other. Lan Qiren also almost faint when he heard about this and in objection with Lan Wangji. But for the period of time, both Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen has passed this objection. Lan Qiren also agree on their relationship, in the end, he was quite sad of his two nephews became like this. At first, for Lan Wangji one, he blamed Wei Wuxian and detest him. But, this time Lan Xichen one, he can't blame Jiang Cheng.

  Because in past, Jiang Cheng is completely different from Wei Wuxian. He's quiet and diligent on his class. Lan Qiren quite respected him for his attitude. But this time, he can't blame him for this right? Now, it became Lan Wangji alone still disagree with this. Wei Wuxian also keeps telling him just agree on it but he still stubborn on it. Yet, he looks at their activities and his brother's expression, Lan Xichen quite changed back from the time when Jin Guangyao's death. Lan Xichen also became quite more cheerful from past and he can see that in his eyes was filled with love. He also gave up on his disagree, but he still glared at him sometime. Jiang Cheng became tense every time he glared.

* * *

  Finally, for few months of WangXian's pair wedding, Wei Wuxian became pregnant, Lan Wangji was very happy and swing around his wife. Wei Wuxian was desperately want to have children and he studied some spells and made some potion. Finally, one of his potions was made. This potion was a success and made Wei Wuxian became pregnant. Lan Wangji's action became so different till Wei Wuxian's pregnancy. Lan Wangji became to learn cooks spicy and healthy's dish for him, refrain him for coming to the kitchen, and keeps protecting him in his side for 24-hours. And then one night, Wei Wuxian's stomach became hurt and Lan Wangji panic and quickly hold his wife to finds Elf's nursery. And then, two cute twins was born to this world. Lan Wangji holds his very first children and tears filled his eyes. He held it and met to Wei Wuxian. Wei Wuxian's swam with tears and hold his baby girl and baby boy born at the same time. To Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian has experienced something he would never experience to. Wei Wuxian keeps pestering that he wants to, Lan Wangji was disagreed on it at first. But in the end, he still agreed on it. 

  Wei Wuxian's face quite pale,  _"I have already thought of their name... this girl... he will take my surname... her name will be Wei An... and this boy... he will take your surname... his name will be Lan Xin."_

  Lan Wangji nodded and hugged him, his hands were quite trembled,  _"En... Let's head home quickly, okay?"_

  Wei Wuxian hugged back,  _"En."_

  Later, Wei Wuxian was sleep. He became so weak that he needs to bed-ridden for at least a year after giving birth to the twins, due to his weak body. During those times, Lan Wangji was hardly left Wei Wuxian by himself unless he needs to get groceries. He even left Wei Wuxian in Wen Ning's protection when he's not around. The children just keep grown up better and better. The baby girl, Wei An just like a clone to Wei Wuxian. Yet his attitude and personality just Lan Wangji. And the baby boy, Lan Xin looked like to Lan Wangji yet he carried personality like Wei Wuxian. Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji just like a sun and moon. Wei Wuxian with Lan Xin was the sun and Lan Wangji and Wei An was the moon. They carried different personality. Finally, Wei Wuxian became healthier after half year but still can't go outside so he always playing with Lan Xin and Wei An when his husband was outside. Wei Wuxian was made some amulet but those amulets still not turned out very well. Suddenly Lan Wangji walks to him.

  Lan Wangji looks up,  _"Wei Ying."_

  Wei Wuxian came down to his side and smiled,  _"Welcome back, How did it go?"_

  Lan Wangji,  _"Uncle and brother are preparing the ceremony, we will bring the twins in three days."_

  Wei Wuxian,  _"Ah... okay."_

  Lan Wangji looks down and saw his hand grabbed something,  _"Protection Amulets?"_

  Wei Wuxian noticed,  _"Yeah... I was trying to make a new one... but none is turned out well..."_

  Lan Wangji took something from his pocket and hand it's to him,  _"How about this?"_

  Wei Wuxian quite startled, _"How... do you have this?"_

  Lan Wangji,  _"Brother gave it to me. He said it's from Jiang's Vampire's Sect lord."_

  Wei Wuxian's squeezed his eyes shut and went inside of Lan Wangji's arms,  _"This is best amulets... than any amulets I've ever made..."_

  Lan Wangji hugged him, _"En."_

 __ Lan Wangji piggy-back him to his room and let him rest. Even, Wei Wuxian already can walk a little, but he still can't go outside without someone on his side. Suddenly Lan Xin and Wei An run to their father.

  Lan Xin,  _"Father! where is Mother?"_

  Lan Wangji patted his head,  _"Mother need rest. Do not disturb."_

  Wei An, _"How was Mother?"_

  Lan Wangji,  _"Still no."_

  Lan Xin,  _"Will Mother recovered?"_

  Lan Wangji gave a half-smile,  _"He will."_

  Wei An looks quite sad,  _"Father, is it our fault that Mother was bed-ridden?"_

  Lan Wangji held up her hands,  _"No, It's not you and Xin's fault."_

  Wei An, _"Really?"_

  Lan Wangji,  _"En."_

  Wei An and Lan Xin looked each other and hold Lan Wangji's hand. They look quite relieved. But in their heart are still worried their mother, especially when Wei An got kidnapped by some stranger, fortunately, she was fine. But, Wei Wuxian still traumatized from what was happened by his daughter. He intended to kill those kidnappers but stopped by his daughter.

  After that incident, Wei Wuxian somehow became over-protective, but his over-protective also filled with love for his children. Lan Wangji also quite concerned with him. And now, finally, his children are now ten years old. Lan Xin and Wei An already became quite stronger that enough to protect his mom. They're now are planning to make a birthday party for their mother. And this story happens at noon at  1 PM. Lan Sizhui came to their room.

  Lan Sizhui knocked the door, _"Junior Xin, Junior An."_

  Lan Xin opened the door, _"Hmm? Senior Sizhui?"_

  Wei An approached them, _"Did something happen, Senior?"_

  Lan Sizhui scratched his head, _"Ah, it's about Senior Wei's birthday..."_

  Lan Xin, _"Ah?"_

  Lan Sizhui, _"General of Moonlight gave us a task."_

  Wei An quite startled,  _"Father?"_

  Lan Sizhui, _"He said 'Makes a birthday's banquet'."_

  Lan Xin chuckled, _"That's quite short. So? what can we help?"_

  Lan Sizhui, _"I would like you two helps us on making the dish."_

  Wei An, _"Dish?"_

  Lan Xin yawned, _"Will Aunt Jiang and Uncle joins on it?"_

  Lan Sizhui, _"Yeah."_

  Lan Xin smiled, _"Yay, Aunt going to participate"_

  Wei An, _"We can help on it."_

  Lan Sizhui, _"Then let's meet in the kitchen at 5 PM."_

  Lan Xin, _"Is Aunt and Uncle already came?"_

  Lan Sizhui, _"I heard that they're in guest room number 2."_

  Wei An gave a smile and bowed, _"We will come in time."_

  Lan Sizhui smiled, _"We will await your arrival."_

  And then Lan Sizhui walks off. Lan Xin, _"An, should we go greet Aunt and Uncle?"_

  Wei An nodded, _"We should."_

And then they walk to guest room hallway and looking around. Finally, they found it. Lan Xin, _"This one, right?"_

  Wei An, _"It's written number 2."_

  Lan Xin knocked the door, _"Anyone's here?"_

  Jiang Cheng opened the door, _"Yes. We-- Ah."_

  Wei An approached and bowed, _"Uncle."_

  Lan Xin also bowed with a smile, _"Aunt!"_

  Jiang Cheng gave a bitter laugh, _"D-Didn't I said? don't call me 'Aunt'!"_

  Lan Xin proudly said, _"I think it suits you better!"_

  Wei An, _"..."_

  Jiang Cheng snapped, _"I said I don't like it!"_

  Lan Xin giggled, _"Aiyah~ Aunt don't be angry, mah~"_

  Jiang Cheng pinched Xin's cheeks, _"I-Said-No!"_

  Lan Xin's mouth twitched, _"I-Want-To!"_

  Wei An looks blankly, _"..."_

  Lan Xichen came out from the restroom, _"Ah, Hi there, Xin, An."_

  Lan Xin let out a smile, _"Uncle!"_

  Wei An, _"Uncle."_

  Lan Xichen's face went blank, _"Ah? What is happened in here?"_

  Lan Xin snapped, _"Uncle! Aunt is being harsh!"_

  Jiang Cheng startled, _"I don't!"_

  Lan Xichen holds Xin's cheek, _"Ah, your cheeks became red."_

  Lan Xin tears up, _"Aunt pinched my cheeks... it's hurt..."_

  Jiang Cheng looked away, _"That why I said don't call me 'Aunt'!"_

  Lan Xin pouted. Lan Xichen patted Xin's head, _"Good boy, don't do something elder doesn't want to."_

  Lan Xin sulked, _"Uncle, you didn't stand in my side?"_

  Lan XIchen smiled, _"You know Uncle will on his wife's side, right?"_

  Lan Xin, _"Uh.."_

  Wei An patted Xin's back, _"Do what elder said."_

  Lan Xin pouted, _"An, you too?"_

  Wei An, _"I'm neutral."_

  Lan Xin, "..."

  Jiang Cheng holds Lan Xin in his back, _"It's Uncle's fault for pinching your cheeks too hard."_

  Lan Xin pouted, _"En..."_

  Jiang Cheng, _"Well, how about tell me why are you two came to our room?"_

  Wei An, _"We would like both uncles to helps us on a task."_

  Jiang Cheng, _"Task?"_

  Wei An, _"It's Mother's birthday party."_

  Jiang Cheng quite shocked, _"A-Ah... it's his birthday already... I forgot about it..."_

  Lan Xin, _"Uncle, do you still hates our mother?"_

  Jiang Cheng became tense, _"...I do not know."_

  Wei An, _"Why don't Uncle try to do this to restore both relationships?"_

  Jiang Cheng, _"Can Uncle participate in this?"_

  Wei An nodded. Lan Xichen, _"Wanyin, how about... we participate on this occasion?"_

  Jiang Cheng, _"..."_

  Lan Xichen smiled, _"Still... no?"_

  Jiang Cheng, _"...I"_

  Lan Xin pinched Jiang Cheng's cheek. Jiang Cheng snapped, _"What are you doing!"_

  Lan Xin, _"Why did Uncle become a coward?"_

  Jiang Cheng startled to heard what was said, _"I-I..."_

  Wei An holds his hands, _"Uncle. Do you really want to be a coward forever?"_

  Jiang Cheng, _"..."_

  Lan Xichen, _"Wanyin..."_

  Jiang Cheng, _"I... will participate."_

  Lan Xin brightened, _"Yay!"_

  Wei An hugged Jiang Cheng, _"Thank you, Uncle."_

  Jiang Cheng sighed, _"En."_

  Lan Xichen suddenly hugged at his back, _"ChengCheng..."_

  Jiang Cheng shocked and blushed, _"W-What are you doing?! No! Don't call me that name!"_

  Lan Xichen sulked, _"I'm envious of Wangji."_

  Jiang Cheng, _"What?!"_

  Lan Xichen, _"When we gonna have it?"_

  Jiang Cheng's face redder, _"W-W-What?!"_

  Lan Xichen, _"I also want it..."_

  Jiang Cheng push back his arms and took Xin and An to outside, _"W-Wait outside for 5 minutes!"_

  The door was closed forcibly that made Xin and An confused. Jiang Cheng's face turned scarlet, _"Can't you see there's a kid?!"_

  Lan Xichen approached again and hugged him, _"I also want twins like Xin and An..."_

  Jiang Cheng, _"N-Not now!"_

  Lan Xichen pouted, _"When?"_

  Jiang Cheng, _"Err..."_

  Lan Xichen kissed his cheek, _"Hm?"_

  Jiang Cheng blushed, _"W-What made you think of it?"_

  Lan Xichen, _"I just love those two... they are cute. Suddenly I really want our children."_

Jiang Cheng, _"You... Where do you learn this sentence...?"_

  Lan Xichen quite choked, _"Ah..."_

  Jiang Cheng chuckled, _"Just joke."_

  Lan Xichen pouted, "..."

  Jiang Cheng, "Maybe it's because they're just like Moon and Sun, maybe?

  Lan Xichen, "What made you think like that?"

  Jiang Cheng, "I'm also quite envious of them... Xin was similar to Wei Ying and An similar to Lan Wangji..."

  Lan Xichen, "..."

  Jiang Cheng quite blushed, _"Maybe... We really... need... one?"_

  Lan Xichen widened his eyes, "Really?"

  Jiang Cheng shyly nodded, _"En."_

Lan Xichen holds Jiang Cheng highly and swing around, _"ChengCheng!"_

  Jiang Cheng blushed, _"W-Wait, Lan Huan."_

  Suddenly the door was opened, there was Lan Xin and Wei An came in. They stared blankly. Jiang Cheng falls down from Lan Xichen's arms, "Ah...Ahaha... S-Sorry kids, we will prepare the banquet equipment in dining room later, you two may go to the kitchen now..."

  Wei An back to her conscious after blanked for some time, "Ah, Okay."

  Lan Xin just laughed at the behind of An while holding in his voice. Lan Xichen noticed it and give a stare on Lan Xin. Lan Xin stunned for a moment and went out with An. He told to An that Lan Xichen just give a wink. Wei An confused for a while and still can't find out the meaning behind of that wink from Lan Xichen. They finally arrive at the kitchen at 5 PM, they went in and saw there are some peoples they know in there.

  Wei An, _"Ah... Brother Ling."_

  Jin Ling, _"An! Long time no sees."_

  Wei An smiled, _"En."_

  Lan Xin, _"Tch, it's you..."_

  Jin Ling glared, _"What."_

  Lan Xin, _"Nothing~"_

  Lan Jingyi appeared at the behind of Xin, _"Junior Xin!"_

  Lan Xin turned around, _"Senior Jingyi!"_

  Lan Jingyi, _"Ahh~ How long was it? the last time we met..."_

  Lan Xin smiled, _"It's been a long time, Senior!"_

  Lan Jingyi, _"Well, you're right tho. Ah, It's you."_

  Jin Ling frowned, _"Well, it's you..."_

  Lan Jingyi faked a smile, _"How long is it? Hmm? I wonder if you still "Young Mistress Jin"?"_

  Jin Ling snapped, _"What do you mean, Huh?!"_

  Lan Jingyi also snapped, _"What?!"_

  Some years have passed yet Jin Ling still has Lady-Like-Temper. Because of his this annoyed temper, Lan Xin and Lan Jinyi always have war with him. But even they always fighting on something weird, their relationship still likes a best friend. This situation just like Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng's old days. Even they always fight each other and debate each other, they still best friend and pals. Their existence also being known as _"Twin Prides"_ in past. Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian have passed through many matters in past. From best friend became enemies after Jiang Cheng's sister died. But after the truth of Dark Core being found out, it's made Jiang Cheng's heart became hurt and let out his cry for the first time in front of many people. Yet, finally they managed to reconciled again as a friend, but still uncomfortable with each other. If Wei Wuxian doesn't descend again in this world, this truth will unknown to anyone.

  But some peoples predicted that there is someone behind of all matter of its. Like, setting up all scenario and trap for Jin Guangyao to step on. But that _'person'_ still remains unknown, but some were predicted it was Nie Huaisang, but also some said that it's an impossible thing to do with someone like Nie Huaisang who only knows to say _"I don't know, I don't know, I really don't know"_. To cultivator's family, he was a wasted, rubbish, useless. So, it was impossible. They planned to not to think about it anymore.

  Lan Sizhui stopped them, _"Stop, stop! Let's started the meeting!"_

  Wei An patted Jin Ling's back, _"Brother Ling, don't be angry."_

  Lan Xin also comforts Lan Jingyi, _"Just ignore him, Senior."_

  Lan Sizhui sighed, _"Let's started."_

  Lan Jingyi, _"Well, let's go in the main topic."_

  Lan Sizhui, _"In morning before General of Moonlight go to their date, he gave us a task to makes Senior Wei's birthday party. So today we will make some dish for the party. The main ingredient is Pumpkin."_

  Wei An, _"Pumpkin?"_

  Lan Sizhui, _"Yes. Since it was in Halloween."_

  Lan Xin, _"Pumpkin Feast, huh?"_

  Lan Jingyi, _"Will we make in time?"_

  Lan Sizhui, _"General of Moonlight return at 11 PM. So I think it's enough."_

  Wei An, _"..."_

  Lan Sizhui, _"General also said that the dish was the present for Senior Wei."_

  Lan Xin shouted, _"What?!"_

  Jin Ling, _"Wow..."_

  Suddenly the door of the kitchen opened. Wei An and Lan Xin run to, _"Uncle Ning!"_

  Wen Ning, _"Young lady An, Young master Xin..."_

  Lan Sizhui, _"Uncle."_

  Wen Ning, _"En."_

  Lan Jingyi, _"Senior Ning, come here! sit here!"_

  Jin Ling, "..."

  Lan Jingyi, _"What with that face?!"_

  Jin Ling, _"Why are talking so freely?"_

  Lan Jingyi snapped, _"Can't I?!"_

  Jin Ling snapped, _"What?!"_

  Wei An approached them and slapped their face and said with an angry face on it, _"Pathetic."_

  Lan Xin pouted, _"Aw! Lil's sis, next time slaps lighter! You see, my cheek has your handprints on it..."_

  Jin Ling, _"..."_

  Lan Xin smirked, _"Oh? Bro, why do you become silent of all sudden~?"_

  Jin Ling, _"What is showing that face for?"_

  Lan Xin, _"Hey, I don't like your that sentence."_

  Jin Ling glared, _"WHAT?! YOU WANT TO FIGHT?!"_

  Lan Xin snapped, _"WHY NOT?!"_

  Wei An sighed, _"Uncle Ning."_

  Wen Ning, _"En."_

  Suddenly Wen Ning appeared at behind and grabs them, then throw to outside, he closed the window. Wei An gave a thumb up. Yet Lan Sizhui only can sigh at side. Lan Sizhui, _"Then... Shall we start?"_

  Wei An, _"Senior, please assign our job."_

  Lan Sizhui, _"Hm... Uncle, please brings the ingredients."_

  Wen Ning took the ingredients and put it in the table, _"Here."_

  Lan Sizhui, _"Our menu will be cake, soup, fried noodles, candies, and juice."_

  Wei An quite shocked, _"All of the dish... using pumpkin...?"_

  Lan Sizhui gave a half-smile, _"Yeah... it was asked by General himself..."_

  Wei An, _"Hmm..."_

  Lan Sizhui felt quite uncomfortable, _"Uh... Also from General, he says it has to be "Spicy"_

  Wei An, _"All of it?"_

  Lan Sizhui nodded, _"Since it was Senior Wei's favourite."_

  Wei An, _"Then, let's try our best today."_

  Wen Ning, _"I think we should start now. It's already 6.30 PM"_

  Lan Sizhui, _"Okay, Let's start."_

  Wei An, _"En."_

  And then, finally, they started to makes the assigned dish. Wei An will be the one cutting the ingredients, Lan Sizhui is the one cooking, and Wen Ning will make the cake. Not long ago after they started, Jin Ling and Lan Xin came in after their childish fight and apologized to Wei An. Then Lan Jingyi patted their back and they reconciled again. Even after the fight of those two. Those two blabbered again but stopped by Wen Ning and get threaten by Wei An. Lan Jingyi goes outside again, and then he came back with Halloween costumes and show it to them. They choose it carefully to refrain from being a laughing-stock for Wei Wuxian. Yet Lan Xin and Jin Ling argument for costume again and being punched by Wei An this time.

  Their action is being reflected by their generation. Jin Ling isn't Jiang Cheng's son, but his temper just like his uncle a lot, it must because he was raised by his uncle when he was still small. Suddenly the door was opened, Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen came to the kitchen. before we know it, it already passed at 9.30 PM.

* * *

  Jiang Cheng, _"We're done for the dining room."_

  Wei An, _"We're also almost done."_

  Jiang Cheng walks over, _"Hm? what is this? Can I taste it?"_

  Wei An nodded, and Jiang Cheng took a spoonful. Jiang Cheng's face becomes red, _"WHAT THE?! SPICY!!!"_

  Wei An also took a spoonful, _"Really? it's still okay with me."_

  Jiang Cheng, _"Ah... You also love spicy?"_

  Wei An nodded, and Lan Xin approached them, _"We loves it a lot!"_

  Jiang Cheng, _"You two got the bad taste from your mother!"_

  Lan Xin and Wei An chuckled, _"Father always cooks a spicy dish for us, we love Father's fish a lot!"_

  Jiang Cheng, _"Your Mother's dish?"_

  Lan Xin laughed, _"Pfft! Mother always burned his dish when cooking!"_

  Wei An, _"The pan, Hole on it."_

  Jiang Cheng let out a big laugh, _"Hahahaha!! That's so like your Mother!!"_

  Wei An and Lan Xin quite shocked at this moment. To them, their uncle was rarely laughing. Even Lan Xichen quite shocked too. It's really too rare for them to see this scene of Jiang Cheng. Since the death of his parents, he was never showing his smile nor laugh. And the death of his dear sister, he becomes someone colder than before. Now, At Wei Wuxian's birthday, he was so brightly. If only Wei Wuxian was here, he would be very shocked at his now expression, but at the same, he would have felt relieved and laughing along with him. The scene that everyone was longing for. The twin prides that was once like that.

* * *

  Lan Sizhui, _"Jingyi, take this to that table."_

  Lan Jingyi, _"Sup!"_

  Wei An, _"Uncle Jiang, we're done here."_

  Jiang Cheng, _"Soon will be 11 PM."_

  Lan Xin, _"Quite excited!"_

  Wei An, _"Let's change to our costume."_

  Jiang Cheng, _"Costume?"_

  Jin Ling took two costumes from a box and hands them to Lan Xichen and Jiang Cheng, _"Uncle, this is the costume for tonight."_

  Jiang Cheng, _"Hmm... This costume's quite made."_

  Lan Xin smiled, _"Ah~ All costume was made by Father!"_

  Lan Xichen quite shocked to heard what was said, _"Wangji? Really?"_

  Lan Xin nodded, _"It had been made by Father from two weeks ago."_

  Wei An, _"I heard he learned to sew when Mother was pregnant."_

  Lan Xin chuckled, _"Not only sew, he even can cook, washed clothes, bake cake and cookies, knitting, and many other things!"_

  Lan Sizhui quite amazed by the things Xin's said, _"That's so like General of Moonlight!"_

  Jin Ling, _"I thought he was always so cold, Who knows? he would learn anything for Wei Ying!"_

  Lan Xichen smiled, _"Well... even when he's still teen, he was already in love with him... I always know that he had been in love to Young Master Wei."_

  Lan Sizhui, _"I also heard he's protecting Senior Wei when he was chased by Lan's elders and turning against at those elders!"_

  Lan Xichen sighed, _"I was so worried at that time."_

  Jin Ling, _"But, who knows Wei Ying passed away so suddenly at Zombie's Mound after then?"_

  Lan Xichen, _"When he heard about it, he has been locked himself for sixteen years. Waiting for the one to back..."_

  Lan Jingyi, _"Who would think The Dark Priest would descend to this earth after sixteen years?"_

  Jin Ling, _"I wonder if it was coincidently or someone has been set up..."_

Lan Sizhui, _"Let's start our operation, It's already nearly 11 PM!"_

  Everyone quickly changes their costumes and standby at their position. The door of the house was opened, It was Wei Wuxian.

  Wei Wuxian, _"Howdy!"_

  The voice lingering at the room, but it was no one was answered, he was snapped and looks around yet no one was coming out. Also at the same time, Lan Wangji was gone out to buy some dinner, so Wei Wuxian came back first. Suddenly there was weird sound came out behind of Wei Wuxian. Wei Wuxian trembled, he slowly turned around and saw a small Cerberus.

  Wei Wuxian screaming while running away, _"AAAHHHH!!! LAN ZHAN!!!! SAVE MEE!!!! AAAHHH!!!!"_

  Wei Wuxian runs very fast through to the living room and locked the door at his behind. He let out a harsh breath and took in a deep breath, and sit down at a sofa. he leaned down his head and saw two eyes shining in front of him. Not only one, but a bunch of them. Wei Wuxian's face paler and paler like a sheet of paper and fall downs from a sofa.

  Wei Wuxian screamed, _"GGAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! LAN ZHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

 Wei Wuxian was surrounded by a bunch of Cerberus again, he was run away so fast and crying loudly went to the dining room. Lan Wangji appeared and patted those Cerberus and ask them to go away. Lan Wangji already came back when Wei Wuxian runs away at the first time, he was the one put a bunch of Cerberus at here to guide Wei Wuxian to the dining room. How was Wei Wuxian going on now?

* * *

  Wei Wuxian running toward the dining room and opened the door, a light suddenly flashed.

  Lan Sizhui singing, _"Happy Birthday to you~♪"_

  Lan Jingyi singing along, _"Happy Birthday to you~♪"_

  Jin Ling and Wen Ning continued the song, _"Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday~♪"_

  Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen continued the end, _"Happy Birthday Wei Ying~♪"_

Lan Xin and Wei An hold the cake toward to their dear Mother, _"Mother, Happy Birthday!"_

  Lan Wangji appeared behind of his wife, _"Happy Birthday, Wei Ying."_

  Wei Wuxian kissed his husband and children, _"Thanks, you all had work hard on this."_

  Wei An, "Mother, bl _ow the candles and makes a wish."_

  Wei Wuxian smiled, _"Yeah, yeah."_

  Wei Wuxian blew the candles and made a wish. He hugged both his children and poked An's cheek, _"You two... still small, yet already this genius of cooking."_

  Wei An shocked, _"Mom... You knew it."_

  Wei Wuxian, _"I know your father had been taught you."_

  Lan Xin, _"Then, guess what I had prepared?"_

  Wei Wuxian sighed, _"The Cerberus... it's your doing, right?"_

  Lan Xin chuckled, _"Nonono~ This time you guessed it wrong, Mom!"_

  Wei Wuxian confused, _"Don't tell me..."_

  Lan Xin, _"It's Father!"_

  Wei Wuxian turned around at Lan Wangji and pouted, _"LAN ZHAN!!!"_

  Lan Wangji hugged from behind, _"It's part of this party, sorry."_

  Wei Wuxian, _"It's scared me off... I thought I'm gonna died from it..."_

  Lan Wangji keeps comforted him with a kiss, _"I won't do it again."_

  Jiang Cheng walks over, _"If we don't do like this, It's arent Halloween birthday party again. I can bet it, that you're not being scared off with a ghost."_

  Wei Wuxian pouted, _"So, you say that using Cerberus is the right one_ to _scared me off?"_

  Jiang Cheng chuckled, _"Cerberus is your only one being a ghost."_

  Wei Wuxian, _"Tch."_

  Lan Jingyi, _"Well, Senior Wei... Don't be angry mah~ It's your birthday, you know?"_

  Lan Sizhui, _"Don't be angry, Brother Xian..."_

  Wei Wuxian sighed, _"Both of you... really... I won't take it to heart... Just give me a jar of Emperor's Smile."_

  Lan Sizhui hurriedly took a jar of Emperor's Smile and costumes to Wei Wuxian, _"Brother Xian, please wear this with General."_

  Wei Wuxian took both, _"Hmm? Costume?"_

  Lan Sizhui, _"It was--"_

  Lan Wangji took Wei Wuxian's hand and went off, _"Let's go."_

  Wei Wuxian, _"You... better prepared tonight, I'm gonna bully you all night."_

  Lan Wangji's earlobe turned pink, _"En."_

  As Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji left from the dining room. All of them gathered and sit on the floor.  Lan Sizhui, _"Everyone, ready?"_

  Lan Jingyi, _"First show! Me and Lan Xin singing!"_

  Jin Ling, _"The first one should be MC! I'm MC with Lan Sizhui."_

  Lan Xin chuckled, _"Aw~~"_

  Jin Ling snapped, _"What do you want, HAH!?"_

  Lan Xin, _"What are you angry for, HAH?!"_

  Jin Ling quite blushed, _"W-Well! It's still better than your lousy singing with Lan Jingyi!"_

  Lan Jingyi snapped, _"HAH?!"_

  Wei An came with fiery eyes, _"Cut it out!"_

  Those three got beaten up by Wei An. Finally, they become silent. Wei An, _"Then, what should I do?"_

  Lan Sizhui hands a diary book to her, _"It's from General."_

  Wei An confused at first and opened the book, suddenly Wei An look as if holding back his laugh, _"I-Is this really from Father?"_

  Lan Xin snatched the book from An, _"What is this?"_

  Lan Xin's face also looks as if holding back his laugh but can't help it, _HAHAHAHA!!!!"_

  Jiang Cheng, _"What happens?"_

  Wei An, _"N-Nothing."_

  Jiang Cheng, _"Well then, do we still needed in here?"_

  Lan Sizhui, _"Vampire Lord Jiang and Demon Lord Lan just watch our show."_

  Wei An, _"Elders should rest, let youngsters do anything after this."_

  Jiang Cheng patted An's head, _"Good girl..."_

  After the long discussing, finally, those two stars of today parties come back to the dining room and sit beside of Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen. Wei Wuxian, _"Well... Shall we eat the dish now?"_

  Lan Jingyi, _"..."_

  Lan Sizhui, _"Umm... Brother Xian, this... all dish was made for you."_

  Wei Wuxian stunned for a while, _"What?!"_

  Jin Ling, _"General of Moonlight said that all dish was your favourite, so we just made it for you."_

  Wei Wuxian sighed, _"Lan Zhan... Are you gonna made me stomachache?"_

  Lan Wangji, _"I will eat with you."_

  Wei Wuxian smiled, _"How sweet of you~"_

  Lan Wangji, _"To prevent you from stomachache."_

  Wei Wuxian, _"I will give you a lot of services later~❤"_

  Jiang Cheng, _"Oi, oi. There's a child in here. Watch your manner."_

  Wei Wuxian smirked, _"Jiang Cheng, aren't you also doesn't watch your manner in front of my children?"_

  Jiang Cheng's face becomes pale, _"W-What do you mean!?"_

  Wei Wuxian, _"ChengCheng~ Shouldn't we have 'one' too~"_

  Jiang Cheng blushed, _"WEI WUXIAN!!!"_

  Lan Xin chuckled, _"Aw~ How bold Mother is? How can he says it so loudly."_

  Wei An, _"En."_

  Lan Xin chuckled, _"Pfft~ look at Father and Uncle."_

  Both Lan Wangji and Lan Xichen looks quite blushed from both their wife's topic. That made Lan Sizhui and Jin Ling looks at other with blushed's face. Soon or later, Finally the Halloween's Show is starting soon. Everyone was busy on preparing to perform their show. Lan Sizhui coming to WangXian's pair with two slices of cake.

  Lan Sizhui, _"Brother Xian, here's your cake with General."_

  Wei Wuxian, "Thanks, A Yuan. For listen to our General's selfish task. It must hard on you."

  Lan Sizhui, _"No. It's my pleasure."_

  Wei Wuxian took a bite of the cake, _"En~ Huh? Why is it spicy? Is this really a cake?"_

  Lan SIzhui, _"Uh..."_

  Wei Wuxian, _"This taste... Who made this?"_

  Lan SIzhui, _"It's General of Moonlight..."_

  Wei Wuxian turned around, _"Lan Zhan..."_

  Lan Wangji, _"Is it good? I only tried to make it for once... So I don't know the taste was good or not..."_

  Lan Sizhui leaves them alone. And Wei Wuxian started to speak to Lan Wangji again, _"It's... good..."_

  Lan Wangji held both his hands, _"What happened? ...Is it... not good?"_

  Tears shone in Wei Wuxian's eyes, _"This cake... Tasted like... my Mother..."_

  Lan Wangji _, "Is it the dream you mentioned in this morning?"_

  Wei Wuxian, _"En..."_

  Lan Wangji, _"If it's made you sad, I won't make this cake again..."_

  Wei Wuxian was fighting back his tears _, "No! I love this cake... Just... this cake reminds me of the old days..."_

  Lan Wangji hugged him, _"Wei Ying."_

  Wei Wuxian, _"En?"_

  Lan Wangji, _"I love your dish too... Please always cook for me... forever..."_

  Wei Wuxian seemed brightened _, "En... forever..."_

  Lan Sizhui looked at them from afar and felt slightly relieved. He knows it. He knows that Lan Wangji was lying at him about the cake. Lan Sizhui finds out when he was planned to go to the restroom at midnight. It happened two weeks ago. He saw Lan Wangji was tried to make this cake, also he not only tried once but many times. He risked his sleep time for this cake and got his fingers cut, Wei Wuxian noticed his cut but he keeps saying that the cut came from the rabbits bit him. He always believed that the first one may bitter but the result would be wonderful. He was always protecting Wei Wuxian and doing anything for him to be happy. 

* * *

  Lan Sizhui went to the back of the stage, he saw Jin Ling was quite nervous and his hand trembled. He walks over and shocked him from behind. Lan Sizhui, _"Jin Ling."_

  Jin Ling, _"Ah... Lan Sizhui..."_

  Lan Sizhui, _"Are you nervous?"_

  Jin Ling, _"Ah... no..."_

  Lan Sizhui held his hand, _"Your hand was cold..."_

  Jin Ling, _"Ah..."_

  Lan Sizhui comforts him by patted his hand, _"I'm with your side, don't worry."_

  Jin Ling quite blushed, _"En..."_

  Lan Sizhui smiled, _"Let's go!"_

  Jin Ling, _"En."_

  The curtain was slowly opened. Lan Sizhui, _"Evening, gentlemen! I'm Lan Sizhui, the MC and this is Jin Ling, also MC! Today we're here on occasion on Mr Wei Wuxian's Birthday! So, we the youngsters prepared some show for him. The first show will be performed by Lan Xin and Lan Jingyi! Let's welcome_ them _!"_

  Lan Xin, _"Let's go, Senior!"_

  Lan Jingyi, _"Go!"_

Lan Xin and Lan Jingyi's performance was greatly successful. And now, finally the turn of Wen Ning, Jin Ling, and Lan Sizhui's stand up comedy. This time also turns out very successful, especially Wen Ning's performance was amazing. Finally, it's final turn, what will Wei An use the diary book for?

* * *

  Wei An opened the book, _"I'm here will be reading my Father's diary book."_

  Wei Wuxian shocked, _"Huh?!"_

  Wei An, _"First page, Wei Ying sneakily went to the kitchen and planned to cook a new spicy dish. But end up blow up the pot."_

  Wei Wuxian blushed, _"GAAHH!!"_

  Wei An, _"Second page, I'm sick. Wei Ying planned to cook porridge for me. But he only knows to cook spicy. In the end, he cooks porridge with twenty spoonfuls of chilli on it. That porridge made my sickness became more serious."_

  Jiang Cheng, _"Wow~ You're planning to kill Young Master Lan, huh?"_

  Wei Wuxian, _"I'm not!"_

  Jiang Cheng, _"Still lousy cooking skill as ever."_

  Wei Wuxian, _"..."_

  Wei An, _"Third page, I threw a prank on Wei Ying. That prank scared off Wei Ying that he climb on the tree."_

  Jiang Cheng, _"I can guess this prank."_

  Wei Wuxian, _"Tch."_

  Wei An, _"Fourth page, Wei Ying broke ten rules today. He got punished by my uncle. Uncle knows he hated bland weird soup. He punished him drink ten bland and weird soup in front of him."_

  Lan Xin chuckled, _"Poor Mother~"_

  Lan Sizhui, _"Haha..."_

  Jin Ling, _"Wei Ying deserved it."_

  Wei Wuxian snapped, _"I can hear all of you, a bunch of brats."_

  Wei An, _"Fifth page, today all days I got teased by Wei Ying. In the end, I got angry and spanked his butt for twenty times."_

  Jiang Cheng laughed, _"HAHAHAHA!!!"_

  Lan Xin laughed, _"WOW!! HAHAHA!"_

  Jin Ling laughed loudly, _"GENERAL OF MOONLIGHT SAVAGE!"_

  Lan Jingyi laughed, _"I WISH I CAN SEE IT MYSELF!!! HAHAHA!!"_

  Wei Wuxian blushed, _"LAN ZHAN!!!"_

  Lan Zhan hiding his laugh, _"Pfft."_

  Wei An, _"Sixth page, I and Wei Ying going to some weird restaurant, in the menu was full of spicy's food. I keep saying that this restaurant quite uncleaned but he keeps said he wants to. In the end, tomorrow he got diarrhoea."_

  Jiang Cheng, _"Well, who ask you so greedily."_

  Wei Wuxian, _"..."_

  Wei An, _"Seventh page, Wei Ying saw a cute kitty, he keeps teased it. The cat suddenly meowing so loudly, who would know that suddenly a bunch of Cerberus was chasing him. So, that kitty was smCerberuserus just born."_

  Jin Ling, _"Only knows to bully small one..."_

  Wei Wuxian, _"..."_

  Wei An, _"Eighth page, Wei Ying imitated my actions for the whole day, in the end, I can't tolerate him again and ask him to stop. He suddenly burst out a brightly smile. Yes, that was what I want to see..."_

  Wei Wuxian blushed, _"Ah..."_

  Wei An, _"Ninth page, It's Mooncake festival today, Wei Ying made a surprise for me. I was so happy."_

  Wei Wuxian, _"..."_

  Wei An, _"Tenth page, today is Wei Ying's birthday. Happy birthday, Wei Ying. Please always by my side forever. I don't care your lousy cooking skill or annoying side. I love your cooking skill even it's lousy, for me it's the best dish I wished to eat. I love your annoyed side. Because you're annoying, you have made me in love with you crazily... You had taught me... many things. We already promised to not said any 'sorry' or 'thanks' but for today, I really want to say... Thanks..."_

Everyone was touched to the last page. Especially Wei Wuxian himself. He always thought only bad things happened to him and no one he could rely on. No one believes in him or in the end, they're leaving him. But, who would know? Lan Wangji was always with him. When they met for the first time must be already a fated. They're fated to be together. When Wei Wuxian in a tight situation, he would betray his own families for him. He already tried his best to protect Wei Wuxian. But in the end, Wei Wuxian still died in the first siege. Lan Wangji keeps waited and waited for him. Until now, Lan Wangji was never given up and finally be together with him. To Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian was his first and last love.

* * *

  Finally the last events were giving treats for those children. Everyone has exchanged treats with each other. Wei An got the most many treats in this years. Her popularity increased due to the diary book of Lan Wangji.

  In the end, the parties were ended. It's already 3 AM. Everyone was very tired but also very happy. This was a very rare occasion for them. Wei An and Lan Xin were very happy too. This will be their last memories for Wei An and Lan Xin with their Mother, Wei Wuxian. Because the tomorrow, Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji are going to the grandmaster to cure his Dark Core. For a few years, Wei Wuxian may not able to meet with his children. At least there will be last happy memories for they to remembered while their Mother's was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Is everyone enjoyed my this small special fanfiction?  
> Thanks for those who already read this long-- fanfiction... maybe?  
> Don't forget to leave a kudos to encourage me!  
> Also for those who want to find me. Please find me on Twitter @Sak_Kiets
> 
> Happy Halloween's day! And ━═★[̲̅̅H̲̅][̲̅̅A̲̅][̲̅̅P̲̅][̲̅̅P̲̅][̲̅̅Y̲̅] [̲̅̅B̲̅][̲̅̅I̲̅][̲̅̅R̲̅][̲̅̅T̲̅][̲̅̅H̲̅][̲̅̅D̲̅][̲̅̅A̲̅][̲̅̅Y̲̅]★═━ XianXian (＾◡＾)◞♥◟(◕◡◕)  
> ℐ ♥ y (Ɔ ˘⌣˘)♥(˘⌣˘ C) (ღ˘⌣˘)♥ ℒ♡ⓥℯ ㄚ♡ⓤ ℐ ♥ y (Ɔ ˘⌣˘)♥(˘⌣˘ C) (ღ˘⌣˘)♥ ℒ♡ⓥℯ ㄚ♡ⓤ
> 
> Left more kudos, more chance will be new extra for this fanfiction! ☚(▽￣＼☝(￣▽￣)☝／￣▽)☛


End file.
